Moon Madness
TBA Plot To start off on on what I plan to be a wild night, I take a look in the Spa Hotel where the Beauty Bros are working out. Topher suggests targeting the girls especially because the guys are outnumbered overall. Geoff and Lightning agree and promise to do their part if they become Team Captain. Downstairs in the Hot Tub, the girls enjoy snacks and begin talking about boys. In the confessional, Dakota says that it’s nice getting along with Katie instead of fighting with her. At the Owls’ tree house cabin, Scarlett gathers Leshawna and Courtney and suggests that they start forming inter-team alliances with specific people that would be bigger targets than them. The two agree but ask who Scarlett had in mind, to which she replies Sugar and Topher. This shocks both of them, but after thinking about it they agree. In the cave shelter, Jo is beaming with happiness that both of her nominees went home as opposed to only one of them. Scott and Sugar celebrate with her, much to the annoyance of Jasmine who struggles with biting her tongue. In the confessional, Jasmine says that her next target will be Jo. Shawn tries to calm Jasmine down and walks her outside to pick some berries for the next morning. However, before they can even begin I call everyone to the meeting area for a special surprise! Once everyone arrives at the meeting area, I hit them with the news: A TEAM SWAP! And… no one is shocked! What?! Why?! (THESE GUYS SUCK!) Whatever… everyone picks a chip out of a hat and it reveals what new team that they will be one. The new BEAUTY team consists of: Beth, Beardo, Geoff, Katie, Lindsay and Sugar! (Sugar’s really happy to FINALLY be a beauty… ugh. No one should be happy!) The new BRAIN team consists of: Cameron, Courtney, Dakota, Lightning, Scarlett and Scott. (GREAT! Scott is happy too… GROSS!) The new BRAWN team consists of: Jasmine, Jo, Leshawna, Sam, Shawn and Topher. (Ok… no one here seems to be happy. Good.) Because tonight there is a blue harvest moon (which is totally making the animals act a little weird...), the challenge is simple: make it to the other side of the island… ALIVE. To win, each member of the team MUST cross the finish line and the first member of each team will be dubbed Team Captain. (I bet they’re REALLY unhappy now… I hope.) Lindsay tells her new team that with her leadership the challenge will be very easy. Sugar, however, has other ideas and suggests her plan, but Beth shuts it down and thinks it’s better to listen to Lindsay. Courtney overhears this and laughs. Before Beth or Lindsay can say something, I blow the airhorn for the challenge to begin. In the confessional, Lightning says that even though he’s the strongest contestant remaining, he’s happy with how his team is, especially because Jo isn’t on it. (Yeah, that would’ve been #awkward… totally should’ve pulled some strings.) The new Brains Team (surprisingly) gains a quick lead ahead of the other teams and heads into the forest. While Dakota, Lightning and Scott are at the head of the pack, Courtney pulls Cameron and Scarlett aside and says that if one of them wins the Team Captain, then they should target Lightning and Dakota because of their connections to their other teams. Cameron then suggests nominating Scott instead of Dakota, but Courtney quickly shuts it down as Scott can be more “useful” to “them.” While the new Brains Team is in two separate groups, Jo and her new Brawn Team catch up to Lightning, where Jo makes a few comments… that actually seem nice? Is the blue moon affecting HER too? UGH! NOTHING IS GOING RIGHT! The rest of her team all look wide-eyed at Jo while looking somewhat entertained. In the confessional, Jasmine laughs about how she shouldn’t be surprised that Jo is acting this way considering she’s part wolf. (GOT ‘EM!) Courtney, Cameron and Scarlett catch up and regroup with the other members of the team, making Team Brain and Brawn run right side-by-side. Scarlett, being the genius she is, takes the opportunity to shout “ZOMBIE!” frightening everyone… ESPECIALLY Shawn. This forces him to ditch his team and run for the hills! Jasmine calls out for him, but he’s too far away. While Team Brawn regroups to process what happens, Scarlett and the Brains keep running. In the confessional, Courtney says that she’s impressed with Scarlett’s tactic, but comments on how weird it was for her to do it. As the new Team Beauty is walking, they come across a rickety bridge. Lindsay instructs her team to go across it, but Sugar refuses saying that bridge can’t handle all her “bodacious beauty.” (Ok..) Geoff stops the two before things crazy and tells the girls that he knows how to cross a rickety bridge like this one. He steps up to the bridge, clears his throat and runs across it while screaming and flailing his arms. Sugar laughs at this and begins walking away from her team. Lindsay attempts to threaten her with elimination, but it is no use. She then instructs Katie to go follow Sugar, as she thinks that she shouldn’t be alone. Despite not wanting to, Katie does so after Beth chimes in saying that she thinks it’s a good idea. Soon Team Brawn minus Shawn catches up to what remains of Team Beauty. Jasmine and Jo yell for each of the members to cross the bridge, at once and pass Team Beauty while they’re still walking across. Every member runs, making the bridge creak. Team Brawn reaches Geoff on the other side, but Team Beauty is still left behind on the bridge. Jo grabs a nearby beaver and forces it to chomp on the ropes, making the bridge fall in half! With Lindsay, Beardo and Beth still on the bridge, all three of them fall in the river down below and must now find another way to cross the gap. Yikes! At the finish line, I wait for the teams to arrive and I see Shawn running ALONE (I can’t tell if it’s bravery or cowardice… probably the latter.) Either way, he becomes the FIRST to cross the finish line and the first Team Captain! Next, Sugar and Katie come walking through the clearing and are talking about Lindsay’s leadership. Sugar comments about how Lindsay and Beth need to be split up, but that it’s better for the two of them. Katie disagrees and doesn’t want to ruin her friendship with them. This makes Sugar laugh and then push Katie to the ground. She runs towards the finish line saying “Then have fun being eliminated!!” (This is WILD.) Sugar crosses the finish line and earns safety by being the Team Captain for Team Beauty! Katie is FURIOUS and crosses the finish line to attack Sugar. (Too bad Sugar just sat on her…) Team Brain makes the clearing, followed closely by Team Brawn who are being chased by tiny and deadly birds. (LOL! One of them is pecking Sam a lot.) It’s a close race and neck-and-neck, but COURTNEY crosses first followed by the rest of her team, earning them a night at the Spa Hotel! Then the rest of Team Brawn crosses, earning them safety! Lightning points and laughs at Jo, who then kicks him in the kiwis, OUCH! While Dakota takes Lightning to get an ice pack, Jo and Scott walk over to Sugar while no one is looking and have a quick chat about who she’ll nominate. They tell her not to nominate a big target, so that they have a potential shield later on in the game. Looks like Katie, Lindsay and Beth are in BIG trouble.. After a wild night out in the woods and a crazy team swap, the new Beauty Team lost was declared the losers. With Sugar being Team Captain and wanting to weaken Lindsay (who went on a power trip), she decided to nominate her two friends, Beth and Katie. Now, it's up to Team Brain and Team Brawn to decide which person to send home. At the elimination ceremony, Beth was sent home for being "too much brain" for Team Beauty. Trivia *This episode features a Team Swap. **This is the largest team swap to date, with three members from each team swapping. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:All Star Battle (Season 2) Episodes